Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake
'Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake '''is the ninth episode. The first part aired on February 10, 2017. Plot '''Part 1: '''The railroads are always very hard at work with things that must be delivered. Locomotives have different jobs between pulling freight, carrying passengers, and switching. Whenever a locomotive finishes his or her work, they can have time off until they receive their next assignment. At the sheds, Nicholas was making a video on his computer, Josiah tells Timothy about something he saw, and Lilim and Ryusei prepare to play ''Eight Marbles. At Industrial Wasteland, Jose and Andrew were not happy. As a result of anger, they bash their cars into a cut of sitting cars. After the crash, Mr. Dunn tells Jose and Andrew off and sends them to work for UP as their punishment. He also gives Jose and Andrew's remaining assignments to Dora, Boots, Adam, and Tannen. As Jose and Andrew were leaving, they were overtaken by an NS intermodal led by Ely, Arika, Cure Rouge, and a UP GEVO. That night, they attempt to enter the Highland Valley sheds, only to be kicked out by the engines. The next morning, they overhear Kerry and Shawn making fun of them. Andrew and Jose then teleport to City and Country to start working. On their first job, they are overtaken by Cure White. The next day, they assigned to work in the Midwest. They are greeted by Cure Bright and Cure Windy, who tease them for their mishap. Their first job is to pull a low priority local. They are soon sidetracked to let Randy and his local pass by. Finally Andrew and Jose have had enough of the low priority. As they set off again, they plan to fight Randy for this. That evening when they see him again, they confront Randy and challenge him to a fight, which he accepts. The others are shocked. George and Eric leave, as they must take an autorack train to Cheyenne. The next morning, Jose and Andrew talk about their plan. Jose is nervous, as he says he's weak compared to Randy. Unfortunately for them, Manabu and Louise heard that, which they start making fun about. Back at Highland Valley, Benjamin tells everyone that he was absent from Ashley's party because he was out doing an excursion with Barry. Arthur gets a text from Cure Bright regarding the fight, which becomes the top news story for everyone. Even Mr. Edwards hears about it, and assigns Benjamin, Timothy, and Lily to go to the UP line the next day for the event. Everyone then returns to work. But back in the Midwest, Randy's friends can't help but worry about the next day. 'Part 2: '''Because of everyone's worries, they have a meeting to discuss the upcoming fight. Steve and Eddy arrive, and hear about it too. Just then, Shawn, Lily, Marie, John, Kara, Benjamin, Matthew, Timothy, Josiah, and Teduka arrive, as they plan to watch the fight. Back with Jose and Andrew, they are still worried. The next morning, Randy is finished with his job and sets off for the fight. Jose and Andrew talk about it again, and Jose almost backs out, but then realizes that he committed to this, so he must stay in it. Until noon, everyone works hard to finish their work so that they can watch the fight at noon. At the same time, Dora, Boots, Adam, and Tannen are miserably switching at Industrial Wasteland Yard until Adam and Tannen finally hit one too hard. Meanwhile, the fight is set up with everyone wishing Randy good luck. Jose and Andrew move forward to "beat up" Randy, but hardly do anything. Randy pushes them back with the help of his friends. Jose and Andrew run loose until they crash into a siding. McQueen and Mater taunt them as a CP GP40-2 sets off to clean the mess up. Everyone else is happy for Randy, and Kris even tells the news to Mike, which makes him angry, even claiming that it was worse than when he crashed into Adam. Later, Jose and Andrew are re-railed and everyone rubs it in their face, especially Wallace who takes time to tease them as he is passing by. Later, Andrew and Jose are sent home, but on a low priority train. Before they can get out of the yard, a UP train overtakes them. Then they can't even get to the mainline before Big Mac and Connor overtake them. At the same time, Cure Bright talks with her sister Minori and BNSF Dave about the events of that day before Dave and Minori leave to start their next assignments. The next morning, Adam meets up with George and Bert, who inform them that Jose and Andrew are on their way home after losing the fight. Adam is glad to hear this, as he can now "beat them up" as payback for the extra work. George and Bert set off, only to be overtaken by Arthur, Malcolm, and Kai. Later, Jose and Andrew return and are told off by Mr. Dunn and Mr. Soldan. Adam, Tannen, Dora, and Boots kept their word and moved forward to beat Jose and Andrew up. Dave and Larry think they deserve it for not listening to Dave's advice about bashing cars. Mr. Dunn then tells Dave and Larry to pick up their freight train bound for Indianapolis. Meanwhile, John tells everyone about his adventure, and they're all amazed, except for Nicky and Neville, who are upset about it. The horn battle then begins, with everyone except Neville and Nicky winning it. Characters * Jose * Andrew * Randy * Dennis * Dakota * Rosalina ''(not named, does not speak) * Nicholas * Kerry * Shawn * Josiah * Timothy * Lilim * Michael * Ryusei * Mr. Dunn * John * Kara * Dora * Boots * Adam * Tannen * Itachi * Lily * Will * Cure White * Jasper (cameo) * Mark * James (does not speak) * Bruce * Cure Lemonade * Cure Bright * Cure Windy * George * Eric * Dan * Eddy * Steve * Manabu * Louise * Joseph * Big Mac * Connor * Hank * Amber * Ashley * Benjamin * Matthew * Mr. Edwards * Arthur * Ely * Cure Black * Swiper * Cure Mint (does not speak) * Boris * Melvin * John (SP) * UP ES44AC #7593 (not named) * FXE Kevin (does not speak) * Stewart (does not speak) * Arika (does not speak) * Cure Rouge (does not speak) * Harrison (does not speak) * Momoka (cameo) * Eileen (cameo) * Rigby (cameo) * Nathan (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Yulogo (cameo) * Carter (cameo) * Dark Dream (cameo) * Jason (cameo) * Leo (cameo) * Teduka * Evelyn * Raymond * Officer Evans (cameo) * Margaret (cameo) * Kyle (cameo) * Mordecai (cameo) * Marty (cameo) * Emmett (cameo) * Barry (mentioned) * Marie * Josh (cameo) * Ivonov (cameo) * BNSF Dave * Nadine (cameo) * Papyrus (cameo) * David * Lexi (cameo) * McQueen * Mater * CP GP40 #4615 (not named) * Kris * Mike * Jose (BNSF) (cameo) * Bulge * Wallace * UP Jared (cameo) * Minori * George * Bert * Malcolm * Kai (does not speak) * Caillou (cameo) * Darin (cameo) * Mr. Soldan * Dave * Larry * Edward * Neville * Nicky * Mitch Locations * CSX Keystone Subdivision * NS Chicago Line * Tidewater * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * City and Country * Springfield Industrial (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** First appearances of Jasper, Papyrus, BNSF Jose, Minori, Jun, Kai, and Edward (CN). Also Mike's first appearance in Rails of Highland Valley. ** BNSF Dave's first speaking role. ** First episode to use the new S2 intro. ** First time TrueLightningStriker17 voices Timothy. ** First time one of Pacific Productions' character themes is featured (he only gave the creator permission to use his themes and only in Rails of Highland Valley content). ** It is confirmed that Tannen hates manure (reference to the scene from Back to the Future where Biff gets covered in manure). ** First time it is confirmed that David likes to make bets. * This episode has a bit in common with Episode 16 of Tales on Springfield Railroad. * The short Dave Screws Up Twice is referenced. * The first 2 lines are inspired by very common talking train photos. ** It also foreshadows the short Not-So Happy Trails. * Getting overtaken by Ely and Cure White possibly contributed to Jose and Andrew's anger from being overtaken by Randy. * Ely has a TTS voice in this episode, since NSRailfan8114 couldn't send his lines in time. * A reference to dajara521's Psychosis is made. * Steve references Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 5. * Springfield Industrial Rails Episode 2 is referenced, further revealing that Rails of Highland Valley and Springfield Industrial Rails are set in the same universe. Goofs * Timothy pronounces Josiah wrong. * When Kara passes by, her horn repeatedly blows. * When Jose and Andrew arrive at the UP sheds, their axles appear to be derailed when they pass the lights. * Arthur pronounces "Jose" wrong. * Lag is encountered in some scenes. * Tannen and Adam are moving slow when they biff the cars. * McQueen blows an RS3K instead of an RS3L. * When Jose and Andrew crash, Jose ends up behind Andrew even though Andrew derailed first. * When Eric congratulates Randy, Jose and Andrew are shown even though they were supposed to have been biffed far down the line before derailing. * Mr. Soldan pronounces Itachi wrong. * When Malcolm passes the Highland Valley roundhouse, Nicholas appears to slowly be rolling backwards. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes with two parts Category:Episodes focusing on multiple engines